


Now I Smell Like Cigarettes (Cause I Love To Breathe Your Smoke)

by nearlyskeletons



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Punk, i'm going to make this AS CUTE AS POSSIBLE, tyler paints his nails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyskeletons/pseuds/nearlyskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph has no friends. He is a lonely cucumber who would rather paint his nails and watch Netflix than socialize.  Josh Dun and his punk friends are bound to change that when they drive their beat-up car into his life one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since i've posted something I'M SORRY i had writer's block for months. i got halfway through this story and didn't know where to go with it but don't worry i'm back in the groove now. :)  
> enjoy the gay.  
> title from caffeine cold by fall out boy.

Tyler doesn’t exactly have any friends.

It’s tragic, really. Tyler is just the pathetic shy kid that people smile at in the hallway but never actually talk to.

So here he is, out of theatre practice an hour early with no one to pick him up.

He tries calling both of his parents’ cell phones, but to no avail; they’re both still at work.

He sighs and looks around the school parking lot. All the other cars are gone, even the teachers’.  He decides he only has one choice: walk the three miles home.

Oh, did he forget to mention that it’s pouring the rain down?

Tyler loves life.

He pulls his jacket over his head due to his lack of an umbrella and steps out into the rain. He is immediately enveloped by the freezing air around him; Januarys in Ohio are always brutal. If the temperature drops any more, the rain will likely turn to snow. 

So, Tyler starts walking.  And shivering.  He tries to keep his mind off the cold. 

He pops in his ear buds and turns on some Grouplove. He starts to whistle along to the music, but his lips are so cold he can hardly move them.

Tyler stares down at his bright red fingernails and starts to think.  He has been thinking a lot recently, and it’s been a bit of a problem.  He’s been so confined in his own mind that it’s started to affect his grades.  He can’t help it, though. His mind wanders a lot.

About 20 minutes later, just as Tyler thinks the rain may be turning into sleet, he hears a loud honk next to him.

He jumps back a few feet, and when his heart rate slows back down a considerable amount he turns to face the car.

The boy on the passenger side of the car rolls down his window and the sound of the rain hitting the pavement suddenly becomes accompanied by loud conversation and piercing screams from the car radio.

The first thing he notices is, wow, the boy in the passenger seat has blue hair.  Blue hair!

“Hey,” starts the boy, eyes locked on Tyler. He has to yell to allow Tyler to hear him over all the noise, “you need a ride?”

Tyler blinks in surprise.  A ride?  From these punks? The rain continues to pour, soaking him all the way to his socks.  For a second he’s tempted to take the offer, but… “Oh, uh, it’s okay. I mean, I’m soaking wet so I wouldn’t wanna ruin your car.  And, um, my house is only a couple miles away—”

“A couple _miles_?! Dude, come on, let us give you a ride. You’re gonna freeze to death.” The boy implores. Tyler looks uncomfortably at the other passengers in the car and adjusts the strap of his backpack. The boy notices this and smiles slyly, saying, “I promise we don’t bite.”

Tyler sighs, knowing he only has one choice. He nods his head at the boy and walks to the car, opening the door and climbing in the back seat. The heat of the car hits him like a breath of fresh air and he’s surprisingly relieved that he took a ride from complete strangers.

Maybe he should start rethinking how he makes important life decisions.

Tyler gets situated and takes in his surroundings as the car is put in drive and pulls away from the curb.  The car is pretty small and beat-up on the inside, and not surprisingly, he can smell a faint hint of cigarette smoke. 

He looks to his left where a boy with dark hair is staring at him with wide-open wild eyes, grinning. 

“Hey, man!” He greets loudly. “What’s your name, bro?”

“Uh, Tyler.” Tyler replies.

“Hahaha. Skyler. What a chill name. Skyyyyyyyyleerr.” The boy stretches the name out and Tyler is one hundred percent sure he is stoned out of his mind.

“No, no it’s TYLER.  With a T.” Tyler tries to explain.

“Ohhhh. Well Tyyyler with a T, my name is Brendon. Brendon fucking Urie. Don’t forget it.”

 _You don’t seem like a very forgettable person_ , Tyler thinks to himself.

“So, Tyler with a T, what will $20 get me? That’s all I got. That’s gotta at least be enough for a handjob right?”

Tyler’s heart stops.  He freezes. “N-What?  I-I n-no—”

“Oh piss off Brendon.  Leave the poor kid alone.”  The blue-haired boy scolds from the front of the car. He turns around in his seat and glares and Brendon before turning his gaze to Tyler.  “He’s just joking.  Don’t mind him.”

Tyler lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Yo, Josh, why are you always ruining my fun?” Brendon pouts.

The blue-haired boy—Josh—rolls his eyes before turning back around.

Suddenly, the driver of the car speaks up.

“Hey kid, do you mind if I smoke?” He asks.

It takes Tyler a minute to realize he is talking to him.  “Oh, uh, sure. I don’t care.” Tyler is honestly just surprised he asked for permission.

“Rad.” He ejects, reaching an open palm in Josh’s direction.  Josh leans forward and opens the glove box, retrieving a pack of cigs. He hands one to the driver, who puts it between his teeth. “Light me up J-Man.”

“Only if you promise never to call me that again.” Josh retaliates, leaning over to light the guy’s cigarette. Afterwards, Josh reaches down into the box and grabs one for himself, lighting it promptly.

He takes a glance back at Tyler. “You smoke?” He asks.

Tyler shakes his head vigorously.

Josh pauses. “Do you want to?”

Tyler hesitates.  After a few seconds he shakes his head again. “No. No, I’m fine.”

“Alright.” He replies. He takes a drag of his cigarette and blows smoke into the driver’s face, who begins coughing violently. Josh looks back at Tyler and smiles, “Your loss.”

A little voice in the back of his mind prompts him to throw his clothes in the wash as soon as he gets home; he doesn’t want his parents smelling smoke on his clothes.

The drive to Tyler’s house had never seemed so long before. Tyler feels way out of his comfort zone. If his comfort zone is heaven, he must be in hell right now.

But the trip to his house suddenly tripled in duration when Brendon spots an IHOP a block away.

“Oh, oh, _hell yes._ Pete we _have_ to go to IHOP, dude.”

At the sound of the word “IHOP,” Josh’s ears perk up. He turns around excitedly in his seat and, blowing smoke out of his mouth, yells, “ _YES_ , IHOP is my favorite.”

The driver—Pete, respectively—glances in the rearview mirror. “If it’s all good with Tyler then sure whatever.”

Josh and Brendon look at Tyler expectantly, and his world collapsed in on itself a little. He was caught between a rock and a hard place: the rock was that he didn’t want to go to IHOP or, for that matter, anywhere with these guys.  All Tyler wanted was to go home and curl up into a blanket cocoon and watch Netflix. But, the conflicting hard place was that if he said the previous sentence, these punk badass supernovas would probably: A. not listen to him or B. beat him to a pulp.

So, obviously, he had no choice but to respond, “Of course I don’t care. Uh. Yay pancakes.”  This, Tyler would like to point out, is also probably one of the dumbest things that has ever come out of his mouth.

“Yay pancakes, indeed.” Snickered Brendon, and all at once they were pulling into the IHOP parking lot.

 

* * *

 

About an hour and a half later, Tyler watches as Brendon hungrily gulps down a fourth serving of pancakes. He’s a little uneasy because the entire time at IHOP, Josh has not said a word to him, but instead keeps giving him this piercing look that makes Tyler embarrassed and a little uncomfortable.

Pete, however, has been initiating normal human conversations with Tyler, and he is forever grateful.

“So,” Pete instigates, “you’re a junior, then?”

“Yeah, I’m actually one of the oldest in my class.” Tyler isn’t sure why he felt the need to add that last part on but Josh is giving him _that look_ again and he’s not really thinking straight.

“Do you know Patrick?” Pete questions, smiling.

“Stump? Uh, yeah I have like three classes with him.” Pete nods, and looks at him as if expecting him to go on. “We don’t really talk much.  He sits behind me in Trig and helps me with problems sometimes, though.  He seems cool.”

“He is.” Confirms Pete, leaning back in his seat as if he had been satisfied.

Brendon peeks his head up from behind his mountain of pancakes to interject: “Pete and Patrick are dating!”

Pete blushes and hides his head in his shoulder. He blushed!  How many times do you see a punk kid blush!? That’s basically an oxymoron.

Meanwhile, Tyler is insanely surprised that Pete is gay.  For obvious reasons, he does not voice this.  Instead he says, “Awwww that’s cute.” And Pete flips him off.

They all giggle and then the sound of Pete’s phone breaks the laughter.

“Speak of the devil.” Slurs Pete. “Hey guys, be right back, gotta take this.” He answers the call and slides out of the booth, walking away slowly.

In the awkward silence, Tyler decides to strike up a conversation with Brendon.

“So, Brendon—” He starts, but is promptly cut off by Brendon's face turning green him quickly jumping out of the booth and running toward the restroom.

He shouldn’t have eaten so many pancakes.

And, frick.

Now Tyler’s alone with Josh.  How are you supposed to converse with someone who does nothing but stare at you?  What do you even say? Tyler doesn’t even know if he’ll get a response.  His mind was slingshotting thoughts around like crazy and Tyler was about to go mad when all of a sudden Josh breaks the silence with:

“I like your nail polish.”

Tyler immediately goes red.  Like, tomato red.  About the color of his fingernails, actually.  He knows Josh is making fun of him and he wishes he could fall through the floor and be suffocated by the earth.

He pulls his hands off the table self-consciously and folds them in his lap.  “You don’t have to mock me.” He mumbles.

Josh freezes and a look of panic spreads across his face.  “Wha—no! Tyler, no, I didn’t. No. I really like them.  They’re—” Josh looks down at his hands, wrapped around a coffee mug, shyly, “They’re pretty.”

Tyler loses his mind.  They’re pretty? _They’re pretty._

“Oh, uh.” Tyler blushes even harder, which he didn’t think was at all humanly possible. “Thanks. I do them myself.” He puts his hands back on the table to show Josh.

And, as soon as he does it, Josh gently takes one of Tyler’s hands and lifts it up.  Tyler inhales sharply. 

“You’re really good.”  Josh comments, smiling.  Then adds, “Gorgeous.”  And he’s staring right at Tyler.  Tyler isn’t sure if he’s talking about his nails anymore.

For a second Tyler thinks Josh is going to kiss his hand, but he just rubs his thumb over his palm before laying his hand back down on the table.

Tyler’s heart rate is still way too high as Pete comes back through the door, making his way to the booth where the two boys sit. “You guys ready? Where’s Brendon?”

Josh points to the bathroom as an answer and Pete swears under his breath.

“If that fucker pukes in my car _again,_ he’s buying me a new one.”

 

* * *

 

It’s about seven o’clock when Tyler’s entourage pulls up to his house in the beat-up Drug Mobile. Tyler grabs his bag and thanks Pete for bringing him home, then Brendon for paying for IHOP.

“No problem.  But I’m still waiting for that handjob, Tyler with a T.” He jokes.

Tyler laughs.

He climbs out of the car and Josh rolls down the window.

Clad with a fresh cigarette between his lips, he smiles at Tyler.  “See you tomorrow?” He coaxes.

Tyler smiles back at him.  “Uh, yeah. Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

Josh’s eyes brighten and he waves to Tyler as Pete puts the car back into drive.  Before Tyler can count to ten, they’re out of sight.

Tyler scales the steps to his house.

He stops.

He turns around.

Did he just make friends?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it so far!!  
> this will probably be like 3 or 4 chapters ??  
> request ideas for this fic or prompts for other fics [here](http://nearly-skeletons.tumblr.com/ask).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the praise on chapter 1!!  
> it really gave me motivation to continue this story :)  
> this chapter is mostly plot build-up  
> enjoy

The next day, Tuesday, Tyler worms his way through avalanches of students in an attempt to get to his locker. He puts his combination into the lock and quickly stuffs his books into the small space.

He tries to blend into the crowd, be unnoticed.

He thinks he’s in the clear when suddenly rough hands push against his shoulders and his face slams into the lockers.

He moans in pain and doesn’t move as he hears someone spitting words over him. “What’s wrong, gaywad? Little twink don’t wanna fight back?” 

Laughter surrounds him and Tyler does his best to clear his head completely so he doesn’t cry.  After a minute, the jocks back off and Tyler turns his head slighty, watching their letterman’s jackets fade into the swarm of students.

Tyler sighs, rolls his shoulders, and straightens himself up.  He reaches into his locker and grabs his phone, putting his earbuds in and turning his music up as loud as it could go.  He leans his head against his locker door and sighs.

His day could not have possibly gotten off to a worse start.

Tyler turns on _Forever Halloween_ by The Maine, which is his favorite album. Everyone has their go-to album for when they’re feeling down, having a bad day, watching rain clouds form over their head like in a cartoon.  Everyone has that album that cheers them up, that shines like a light in the dark. And this is Tyler’s album. It’s his.

Tyler wishes he could run away. He wishes he could start a band and leave godforsaken Columbus, Ohio.  He pictures himself strumming his little wooden ukulele in front of thousands of people and smiles.  He daydreams of himself sharing his songs, his _poetry_ , to the world. 

Maybe Tyler went a tad too deep into his thoughts, because when he suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder, he jumps about fifty feet into the air.

He jerks his earbuds out of his ears and turns around, only to be met by the face of none other than Josh Dun himself.

“Oh, uh, hi.” Tyler stutters awkwardly.

Josh chuckles. “Hey, man.  I’ve been standing here for a couple minutes now trying to get your attention.  You must’ve had your music up loud.”  Josh points to Tyler’s phone.

Tyler’s face goes red. “Oh. Y-Yeah guess I did.”

“What’re you listening to?” asks Josh.

“Uh. My Chemical Romance.” Tyler says quickly. He’s not exactly sure why he felt the need to lie, but it’s too late now.

“Hmmm. Haven’t heard of them. Can I listen?” Josh gestures to Tyler’s phone again and he unconsciously pulls it away.

“No! I mean, um, I don’t think you’d like them.” Tyler says. Tyler likes My Chemical Romance, and he _does_ have their music on his phone, but he doesn’t want Josh to see that he had actually been listening to The Maine.  Even though he hardly knows Josh, for some reason he really wants to have a good impression on him.  He doesn’t want Josh to take him for a liar.

As if Josh had been reading his thoughts he suddenly says, “I’m sorry, you hardly even know me.  And I probably really creeped you out the majority of yesterday…” Josh pauses and looks down at his feet as if he’s nervous.  Tyler is still totally in awe. He thought the punks were heartless, rambunctious stoners.  And they’re basically the opposite—well, minus the stoner part. In a way, Tyler can already tell that he may be able to relate to Josh more than anyone else.

This makes Tyler happy and horrifies him at the same time.

Likewise, in Josh’s silence, Tyler has become aware for the first time since Josh started talking of the smell of cigarettes.

This is also when Tyler realizes that Josh was not pausing, but instead waiting for a response from him. 

“No, what? No! You didn’t creep me out. It was—” Tyler gulps and feels himself blush again, “—it was actually really nice talking to you and your friends yesterday.”

Josh perks up and smiles.  Tyler notices immediately how the smile is visible in his crinkled eyes. “Oh, well, that’s great.  I liked talking to you too.” Josh smiles wider and ruffles his blue hair. “Hey, you should sit with us at lunch today.  I mean, if you’re not doing anything.”

Tyler laughs out loud at the thought of himself having plans. _Plans!_ Tyler then realizes how out of context his laugh was and straightens himself out. “Uh, sorry, I just—never mind. Yeah, sure, I’ll sit with you guys!”

“Sick!” Josh half-yells a little too excitedly. He seems to realize this and smiles a little before saying,  “Alright, well I gotta go.  See you at lunch, Ty!”

He turns on his heel and walks away. From the back, Tyler takes in his tousled blue hair, ripped white t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. They’re such plain clothes, but somehow Josh makes them look like they came straight from American Apparel.

Tyler mentally slaps himself. He’s acting like a whipped little puppy. He _does not_ have a crush on this boy that he just met _yesterday._

He takes that American Apparel thought back and shoves it straight up his ass.

 

* * *

 

 

In fourth period, something weird happens.

Tyler walks into his Trig class as casual as ever. He sits down at his desk and opens his notebook, looking for his notes from the previous day.

Suddenly, in his peripheral vision, he notices Patrick turning around. He glances up and is met with a wide smile. “Hey!” Patrick greets.

To say the least, Tyler is confused. He swivels in his chair and checks behind him, but no one is there.  He turns back around.  Patrick must be talking to him.

This confuses Tyler even more.

“Oh, uh, hey.” Says Tyler, half-smiling like an idiot and trying his best not to look like a confused moron. Sure, he had talked to Patrick a few times, but it was usually only to ask a question about a math problem. They were in no way on ‘greeting each other when they in the door’ terms.

“I heard you were hanging out with my boyfriend yesterday.” Laughs Patrick.  Tyler goes pink. Patrick notices and adds, “Don’t worry, I’m not accusing you of anything.”

Tyler laughs in some kind of odd relieved way. He sort of sounds like a sick walrus. He clears his throat. “Oh, hah, yeah. Pete and them gave me a ride home. It was, uh, nice of them.”

Patrick smiles. “You know, those guys wouldn’t pick up just anyone on the street. You must be pretty special.”

Tyler scoffs. “Special. Hah. I’m not so sure about that.”

Patrick gave Tyler an odd look, one he couldn’t read. Patrick was looking at him as if he was some perplexing puzzle he was trying to solve.

If that was the case, Patrick was in for a ride. Tyler couldn’t even solve himself.

Suddenly Patrick let out a choked laugh. “Josh was right.” He said.

Tyler was nonplussed.  “What? Right about what?” He questions.

Patrick points at Tyler’s nails and raises his eyebrows. “Your nails are really cute.”  Patrick smiles even wider.  “Last night Josh was texting me and all he could talk about were your nails. I’m pretty sure I heard ‘ _Patrick, they’re just so damn cute_ ’ about forty times.”

Tyler is speechless.  Josh mentioned him?  His heart flutters and it makes him want to vomit. 

“You should do my nails sometime.” Says Patrick, and Tyler almost collapses.

 

* * *

 

It’s lunchtime before Tyler knows it, and he finds himself standing at the entrance of the cafeteria, tray in hand. He glances back and forth between where he usually sits, alone, and to where Josh and his crew are sitting. From all the way across the room he can hear Brendon’s bellowing laughter.

He closes his eyes for a second to think.

He imagines himself after school lying on his bed. He imagines himself curled in his blankets, letting his thoughts devour his mind and spit venom into his brain. He likes being alone, sure, but is it good for him…?

He then imagines himself on his couch, playing Mario Kart on the N64.  Josh and Brendon are also on his couch while Pete and Patrick are sprawled out on his floor. He races past Pete right at the finish line, stealing first place once again.  Pete throws his controller on the ground in fury while everyone laughs hysterically.

Tyler smiles.

Tyler opens his eyes.

Josh is staring directly at him.

Josh smiles brightly.

Tyler starts walking toward their table.

When he approaches, everyone looks at Tyler and smiles. Even though it’s a small gesture, it makes Tyler feel warmer than ever. 

Brendon stops mid-sentence to follow everyone’s gazes. “TYLER WITH A T!” He greets loudly when he sees Tyler.

“Hey, Brendon.”

Tyler notices the boy sitting next to Brendon smiling at him.  He doesn’t recognize him. After a second, Brendon realizes this and looks back and forth between the two.

“Oh! Let me introduce you two. Tyler with a T, this is my amazingly hot boyfriend whose smile shines brighter than the sun and is the proud owner of the roundest ass in this school.  Also I’m totally banging him.  His name is Dallon.”  Upon this introduction, Dallon buries his face in Brendon’s shoulder and groans.

“B, please.”  He laughs halfheartedly.

Tyler sits down and gives Dallon a small greeting before Pete pipes up.

“Brendon, I believe you’ve given the roundest ass award to the wrong person.  I personally nominate Patrick.”  He juts a thumb at Patrick.

Patrick punches Pete in the arm.

Pete fakes hurt and Patrick acts unamused. Finally Pete leans down and gives Patrick a peck on the cheek. “You know I’m just kidding Pattyboo.”

“ _Pattyboo??”_ Laughs Patrick. “Oh my god, the nicknames just keep getting worse.”

At this, Patrick and Pete both start giggling.

“Get a room, you two.” Josh chimes in, and everyone laughs.

It feels so foreign to Tyler, just having a casual conversation with people.  He’s always been so enclosed, so isolated, that even regular banter is a lot for him to take in.

But he likes it.

He likes it a lot.

“Hey Tyler,” Pete’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, “what’re you doing on Friday?”

“Uh, I don’t have any plans. Why?”

“Well, we were all gonna hang out at my house for the evening.  Maybe watch some movies or play some video games or some shit.  You in?”

Pete’s proclamation was so easygoing, yet to Tyler it felt like he was being invited to Buckingham Palace.  He was being invited to hang out! He just met these guys yesterday and they already want him to hang out with them!

Okay, now Tyler really sounded like a moron.

He tried to respond casually. “Oh, yeah sure. I mean, as long as I’m not intruding or anything.”

“Of course not!” Josh responds, a little too quickly. Everyone looks at him. He smiles fondly, “I mean, the more misfits the merrier.”

 

* * *

 

When Tyler got out of theatre practice that afternoon—on time, he’d like to add—he stood in front of the school and looked at the sky.  He liked the way the clouds looked.  They were the fluffy ones, which he was pretty sure were called cumulus, and they looked like giant marshmallows beckoning him to take a bite. 

The sky was also a bright shade of blue, which gave him hope.

He took out his phone to call his dad to pick him up, but stopped when he heard his name being called from across the student parking lot.

He figured it was just some theatre kid saying goodbye, but when he found the source of the voice…

Does he really even have to say who it was?

None other than Joshua Dun was yelling, “Hey, Tyler, need a ride?”

And, wouldn’t you know it? He did.

 

* * *

 

Cut to a few hours later, Josh and Tyler are sitting across from each other in Applebee’s.  They both already finished eating, and Josh offered to pay for Tyler.

Tyler died a little inside.

Tyler reminded himself that this wasn’t a date. It was merely two friends having lunch together.  For all he knew, Josh was most likely straight.

But Tyler was starting to hope otherwise.

He mentally strangled himself, then bodyslammed himself into a dumpster.

Meanwhile, Josh was telling a story about the time Brendon got kicked out of an Arby’s, or something like that. Tyler was only half-listening, because he was very focused on Josh’s tattooes.

Josh noticed this and cut his story short. “You like ‘em?”

It took Tyler a minute to understand Josh was talking about his tattoos.  It took him an additional minute to realize Josh had caught him staring. Oops.

“Oh, uh, Yeah.  They’re…amazing.”  Tyler said, then immediately felt the embarrassment of what he had just said.

Josh only smiled.

“What do they mean?” Tyler inquired.

“All of them?” Josh asked back. “To explain them all, we’d be here for months.”

For some reason, it made Tyler insanely happy that all of Josh’s tattoos had stories behind them. “Okay,” Tyler studied Josh’s sleeve, taking in all the tattoos and how they complemented one another, “how about that one?” Tyler pointed to an inking that looked something like a faucet with miniature skulls coming out of it.  It was one of the only black and white ones on his arm, and it fascinated Tyler.

“The faucet?” responded Josh. “That’s actually my favorite.  It’s kind of, well, difficult to explain though.”  He rubbed his chin with his hand as if he was deep in thought.  “Okay, you know how certain things have different meanings for different people?  Like for example, I might go to a park and see it for just what it is: a park.  But then, maybe you see it as the place you met the love of your life. Understand what I’m saying?” Josh explains.  Tyler nods.  “Well, I have a different perspective on kitchen sinks.  I know it sounds weird, but at about midnight one night I had the biggest, most important realization of my life.  And it was at a kitchen sink.  That night changed me completely, it shaped who I am today. You see, a kitchen sink to you is not a kitchen sink to me.  If that makes any sense.”

Tyler stares into Josh’s bright blue eyes.

He notices they’re the same color as the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for spending the afternoon with me. It was nice.”  Josh looks at Tyler as he pulls up in front of his house.

“It was.” Says Tyler.  “It really was.”

There’s a pause, but it’s not awkward. It’s just comfortable silence.

“Um,” Josh mumbles after a moment, “I was wondering if you would, I don’t know, maybegivemeyournumber.” He says quietly. “You know, so I can text you…”

Tyler’s heart swells to about three times its original size.  “Yeah, yeah of course.”

Josh gives Tyler his phone and Tyler puts his number in.  He contemplates putting a winky face next to his name, but chickens out at the last minute.

They say their goodbyes and Tyler gets out of the car. He trots up the stairs to his house before turning around.  Josh is still sitting there, pulling a cigarette out of the pack on his lap. He looks up and meets Tyler’s eyes. He puts the cigarette between his teeth and smiles with the corner of his mouth.

“See you tomorrow, Ty.”

 

* * *

 

 

At about ten o’clock, Tyler is laying on his bed in the dark.  He hears his phone beep and groans as he rolls over to grab it.  His eyes adjust to the bright light and he sees that he got a text message from an unknown number.

He unlocks his phone and reads the message:

_it was great spending time with you today :)_

Tyler was about to respond when the little typing bubble popped up.  Tyler waited a minute until a second message appeared:

 

_btw your nails were very pretty :)_

Tyler smiled like an idiot.

He was in too deep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so tired while writing this that i kept picturing patrick as a girl  
> i have no regrets  
> request ideas for this fic or prompts for other fics [here](http://nearly-skeletons.tumblr.com/ask).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy fourth of july  
> i'm sorry this chapter took so long i've been on vacation  
> it's longer though so hopefully it's worth the wait  
> enjoy !!

Friday hit Tyler like a rushing wave.

The previous week had flown by in the blink of an eye.

Every day Tyler ate lunch with his new little “clique” and every day after school a new adventure beckoned. Those adventures always involved two things: 1) food, and 2) Brendon being loud.

So, when Tyler woke up that morning and started to pull on his black skinny jeans, it suddenly hit him that _oh fuck it was already Friday_ and he had made plans to hang out at Pete’s. He felt butterflies form in his stomach, but they weren’t nervous butterflies anymore.  They were excited butterflies.

He sends a quick text to Josh— _hey :) are we still on for tonight—_ and throws his phone on the bed as he goes to fix his hair.

He comes back to 3 new messages.

_Jishwa: of course my little honeybun_

_Jishwa: honeybun???? what am saying idk it’s 6 in the morning i need starbucks._

_Jishwa: you know what? i’m not even sorry. honeybun is a kickass nickname._

Tyler smiles to himself and gets butterflies in his stomach again, though this time they are caused by neither nervousness nor excitement.  They are caused by Josh Dun.

 

* * *

 

 

The bus ride to school seems to take ten times longer than usual.  Every day Tyler is more excited to see Josh.  And every day he hates himself for having a stupid crush on someone way out of his league. For God’s sake, he’s acting like a kindergartener.

Still, he can’t help his giddiness. When his bus stops in front of the school, he jumps off with a bit too much enthusiasm.

He races toward the front entrance, worming his way through the crowds of students swarming the doors, when something abruptly blocks his path.

Actually, make that some _one._

He tilts his head up to face the large figure shadowing him, already knowing who the boy was.

“Hey, loser! Get out of my fucking face!” He barks, shoving Tyler back roughly.

Tyler slams into a few students behind him, almost losing his balance but quickly regaining himself.

Alex Gaskarth, the football captain, had been tormenting Tyler ever since his first day freshman year.  Always flocked by his fellow jocks, Alex had been Tyler’s personal hell for the past three years.

And the pain still wasn’t over.

But he wouldn’t let Alex ruin his day. Not today.

“Leave me alone.” Tyler mumbles, looking anywhere but Alex’s face.

Alex scowls and grabs Tyler by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up.  This draws some of the surrounding students’ attention.  “What did you say to me, scum?” He spits. Tyler scowls.

“I said. Leave. Me. Alone.”  He retorts, shakily but louder than the previous time.

Alex sets Tyler down, and for a second Tyler thinks he may be free.

Then his face is slammed into the glass front doors.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that.” Alex shouts. Then he laughs and says, “Who am I kidding, you’re pathetic.  You’re not even worth my time.”

Tyler hears him and his posse walking off and he cups his nose in pain.  He thinks it might be broken.

Nobody offers him help.  By the time Tyler gains the strength to stand up again, everyone has lost interest and returned to their conversations.

Tyler picks up his backpack, which had been thrown off his shoulders somewhere in the process, and continues cupping his nose with his other hand as he runs for the bathroom. 

His nose starts bleeding and he is on the verge of crying when he is stopped once again. This time when he looks up, though, he is met by baby blue hair and an award-winning smile.

That smile fades the instant Josh sees Tyler’s face.

“Oh my god! Ty! What happened to you? Are you okay?” Josh asks in a fairly panicked, yet protective voice.

“I’m okay. I just, uh, I fell.” Tyler lies.

Josh frowns and looks at Tyler skeptically. For a second Tyler thinks Josh might question him, but thankfully he drops his cynicism.

“Here, let me help you.” Josh offers, taking Tyler’s backpack and leading him in the direction of the bathroom.

“I got this for you.”  Josh says, gesturing to the coffee in his hand that Tyler hadn’t previously noticed was there.  “Coffee. From Starbucks. A mocha, actually.” They push their way through the bathroom door and Tyler immediately goes to the sink, washing the dried blood from his hands and nose.  Josh looks at his feet. “I remembered you saying mocha was your favorite, so…”

Tyler looks at Josh’s reflection in the dirty bathroom mirror.  Even under the unfortunate circumstances, he can’t help but think about how good Josh looks here. It seems so right, Josh holding his bag and coffee for him.  Standing shyly in the corner as he ruffles his blue hair.  It all seems so right.

“You remembered me saying that?” Tyler asks Josh, and his bright blue eyes flicker up to meet Tyler’s in the mirror.

“Yeah. Of course.” Josh mumbles, eyes shining under his dark lashes, and Tyler’s heart skips a beat.

 

* * *

 

 

A few periods later, in Trig, Tyler feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He glances at the teacher, currently at the board working out a practice problem, and figures he has nothing to lose.

He takes the phone out of his pocket and sees he has 6 new messages from Josh.  Well that’s new.  He unlocks the phone.

_Jishwa: hey, are you a farmer?_

_Jishwa: because you sure know how to raise a cock! ;)))_

_Jishwa: OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS BRENDON_

_Jishwa: I’M SO SORRY TYLER THAT WAWS BRENDON HE TOOK MY PHONEDFS FUCKJHCFSJ_

_Jishwa: I PROMISE IM NOT A CREEP DON’T THINK IM A CREEP OH GOD_

_Jishwa: tyler???_

Tyler bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.  And he may blush a little, but oh well, sue him.

_Tyler: haha don’t worry josh, i believe you that it was brendon_

Tyler waits a minute before the ellipses bubble pops up.

_Jishwa: oh thank god. didn’t wanna scare my little ty away. :)_

Tyler’s blushing even harder now, and in is peripheral vision he sees Patrick looking at him.  He glances up and Patrick smiles wide. 

“You texting loverboy?” he teases. Tyler’s eyes go wide.

“Wha—”

“Oh, come on Tyler.” Patrick interrupts. “I know it’s only been a week, but it’s so obvious that you like Josh.  Why not just ask him out?”

Tyler is astounded.  Truly.  He himself is just now figuring out that he likes Josh, but it’s been _so obvious_ to everyone else?  Jesus.

He considers denying it for a second, but he feels like he can really trust Patrick.  Plus he desperately needs someone to confide in.  He glances up at the teacher again to make sure she’s paying them no attention.

He leans forward to Patrick and whispers. “Fine, you got me. But it doesn’t matter. I’m sure he doesn’t even like me back.”

At that, Patrick lets out a loud laugh before covering his mouth.  Not soon enough, though, because they watch as their teacher swivels around sharply and glares at them.

“Patrick, Tyler.  I am trying to give a lesson up here, and you are being very disrespectful to the students who are trying to learn.” She spits.

“Sorry.” they each mutter.  She huffs once more before turning back around to the board.

Patrick smiles and leans into Tyler once more, saying, “Dude, if you seriously think Josh doesn’t like you, you are dead wrong. You’re literally all he talks about anymore.  It’s getting fucking annoying!” 

Tyler smiles and blushes again. By this point he might as well stain his cheeks red.

He feels his phone vibrate in his hand and looks down at it.

_Jishwa: i’ll give you a ride to pete’s. pick you up at 7:45?_

Tyler closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He is so fucked.

 

* * *

 

At fifteen till eight, Tyler and Josh sit in the car as they make the drive out to Pete’s.

Tyler’s butterflies have arisen again, and he bites his lip, an anxious tick of his he’s never been able to get rid of.

He looks over at Josh and takes him in. Everything from his nose ring to his Beartooth shirt to his ripped skinny jeans to his combat boots.

Everything about him says “punk,” and Tyler feels like a Strawberry Shortcake doll sitting next to him.  But he doesn’t mind, because Josh somehow makes him feel safer.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Josh pipes up. Tyler feels his face heat up and he contemplates jumping out of the car right then and there.

Josh looks over at him and smiles. “I’m just teasing you.” He sticks out his tongue.

Tyler is now extremely embarrassed but at that moment Josh pulls into Pete’s driveway and Tyler thanks any god there might be.

They both get out of the car and when they reach the house Josh doesn’t even knock on Pete’s door.  He just walks right in.

“We have a no-knocking policy.” Josh explains. “No one ever feels like getting up to get the door so we always just walk right in.” Josh shrugs. “Makes it easier.”

Tyler nods and Josh grabs his wrist.

“This way.” He beckons, and Tyler’s arm burns under where Josh is touching him.

Josh leads him down to the basement, and to Tyler’s surprise, it’s actually really nice.

There are posters littering the walls, advertising vague bands that Tyler had mostly heard of but never listened to.  On the far left of the room, there is a pool table and an air hockey table.  A huge TV is set up against one wall at the other side of the room with various gaming systems plugged into it.  There are two big couches and a few beanbag chairs surrounding it where everyone was lounging.

When the two walked in, Brendon immediately jumped up to greet them.  “Sup, fuckers? You made it just in time. We were about to start Jurassic Park without you.”

“Which one?” Josh asks.

“Well we’re planning to watch all three, but that might not happen if you guys don’t hurry your asses up and sit down.”

Josh holds his hands up in defense. “Alright, alright. Sheesh what’s up your butt today?”

“Dinosaurs, Josh.  Dinosaurs are what’s up my butt.” Brendon remarks. Tyler giggles at this and Brendon looks at him with a satisfied smile.

The three walk towards the movie area and the rest of the crew greet them with loud shouts.  Tyler takes a seat on one of the couches and Josh claims a spot on the opposite side of the couch.  Brendon sits down next to Dallon on the second sofa while Patrick and Pete take the bean bag chairs in front.

“Alright, let’s get this party started!” Pete proclaims, and Josh flashes a bright smile at Tyler right as the lights are turned off and someone presses play on the remote.

Tyler thoroughly enjoys the two hours of watching dinosaurs eat people and cause chaos, letting himself be immersed in the movie he hasn’t seen in years.

When the first movie finishes, Lost World is immediately popped in the DVD player, and Tyler speaks up saying, “This one’s my favorite.”

There are several hoots of agreement and Josh moves closer to Tyler on the couch, making Tyler’s heart race. “It’s my favorite too.” Josh says. “Maybe we have more in common than it seems.”

Tyler nods and is about to speak when he is cut off by the beginning of the second movie.

This time Tyler pays less attention to the movie and more attention to how pretty Josh looks in the weak light, the only thing keeping the darkness from enveloping him being the flashing pictures on the TV screen.  Tyler makes a bold move and scoots over so he’s sitting right next to Josh, their thighs touching. Josh immediately breaks his gaze from the movie when he feels the contact, staring at Tyler for a minute before smiling softly at him.  He looks down and takes Tyler’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and Tyler is so glad Josh can’t see his rosy cheeks in the dark.

“Is this okay?” Josh whispers in Tyler’s ear, just barely audible over the roaring of dinosaurs.

Tyler looks up at Josh and smiles at the blue-haired boy towering over him.  “It’s better than okay.” Tyler says.  And he means it. He lays his head on Josh’s shoulder and they stay like that for the rest of the second and third movies. All the while, Patrick’s words from earlier sift through Tyler’s mind and haunt him: _Why not just ask him out?_

At 2 AM, the last movie ends and Brendon jumps up, flicking the lights on.  Everyone groans and Dallon flips him off, but Brendon ignores everyone’s protests.

“Okay guys,” Brendon starts, obviously buzzed out of his mind, “time for some good ol’ truth or dare.”

Josh rolls his eyes at Brendon. “What are we, 12?”

“Come onnnnnn, J.  It’ll be fun.” Brendon pleads, and Tyler wonders how he can be so energized at 2 AM after watching three movies.

But, what the heck, right?

Everyone complies and moves into a circle on the floor, letting Brendon lead them in his shenanigans.  It’s mostly the basics at first, the “I dare you to drink this weird mixture of beer and honey mustard I just made” sort of basics.

Then, of course, a few rounds in, Patrick decides to turn the tables.

“Tyler, truth or dare?” he asks.

“Uh…dare.” Tyler replies bravely.

“I dare you to make out with Pete.” Patrick states, not missing a beat.

Pete’s head immediately shoots up and chokes out a _“What?”_ at the same exact time as Tyler.

“You heard me. Make. Out. Now.”

Pete shakes his head after a minute and chuckles. “Hey, whatever gets you off, Pat. Plus I’m fucking wasted right now anyways so…” He trails off, raising his eyebrows at Tyler, who is completely mortified.  He hadn’t kissed anyone in over two years, and now he was supposed to do it in front of all these people?  In front of his crush? With a guy who has a boyfriend??

What did Patrick even have to gain from this?

Brendon and Dallon start chanting, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and Tyler glances at Josh, who has a completely blank stare that Tyler can’t read.

Well, why the fuck not?  It’s just a kiss, right?

He crosses the circle of bodies to where Pete sits. Pete laughs once more, shaking his head before slamming his lips into Tyler’s and, wow.  Pete is really going all in. 

Tyler shrugs mentally.  Go big or go home, right?  He bites down on Pete’s lip and Pete grunts, pulling Tyler into his lap. Pete licks into his mouth, and Tyler’s mind races.  Even though Pete isn’t the boy he likes, he can’t help but think how _good_ this is.  Feeling another person’s close proximity, feeling someone against him who really cares about him and is willing to kiss him—despite it being a dare.  This is a lot for Tyler, who only a week ago, felt as if he was completely alone in the world.  But now he’s not.  Now he has people to talk to, people to keep him safe.

People to play truth or dare with.

He kisses back harder.

When the kiss finally breaks, they’re both panting. The whole room is silent.

After a pause, Brendon breaks the silence. “You horny fucks.”

Pete ruffles Tyler’s hair and he blushes. Pete pushes him off his lap and Tyler laughs, looking over at Josh.  Whose mouth is hanging open.

Tyler pretends he doesn’t notice Josh shift his legs uncomfortably.

Tyler shuffles back to his place as Dallon announces, “If you two can save the sex for later, we should continue the game.”

“Oh yeah!” says Patrick. “It’s Pete’s turn.” Patrick leans down to Pete, whispering something in his ear that Tyler can’t quite make out. Pete grins from ear to ear, saying, “You sneaky little bastard.”  He says, and the two of them look directly to Josh.

“Josh, truth or dare?” Pete offers, sly smile spread across his face.

Josh looks like a deer in headlights. “U-Uh.  Truth?”  He stutters. Tyler can’t help but notice how much the kiss completely wrecked Josh.

“Did seeing me kiss Tyler make you jealous?”  
Josh’s eyes go wide and his head turns to Tyler. He stares at Tyler for a second before looking down and training his eyes on his shoes. “Maybe.” He mumbles shyly.

“What was that?” Pete challenges, and Josh looks up at him sharply.

“I said _maybe_.” Josh looks at Tyler.  Tyler feels his lungs burn.  Is this Josh’s admission that he likes him?  The two stare at each other until Pete clears his throat.

“Well maybe this is a good stopping point for the night.” Pete says, clasping his hands together. He looks between Tyler and Josh, muttering, “You can practically smell the sexual tension.”

 

* * *

 

 

The ride home is possibly the worst fifteen minutes of Tyler’s entire life.  Josh and Tyler don’t say a single word to each other.  Josh doesn’t even bother to turn music on, and Tyler is too scared to mention it.  They sit in silence, letting the tension float around them like invisible balloons.

Tyler stares out the window, watching the dark trees pass at 50 MPH, slightly illuminated by the splash of the headlights. In his mind, he cycles through a thousand things to say to Josh.  Should he make a joke about what happened?  Should he blow it off like it’s no big deal?

Tyler’s fear of his brain melting grows stronger by the minute.

When Josh pulls into Tyler’s small suburban neighborhood, he starts to panic.  What if this is the end?  What if he gets out of the car without a word, walks into his house, and never sees Josh again? What if he goes back to being lonely?

No, Tyler won’t let that happen.

“Josh,” Tyler addresses. Josh doesn’t look at him but he continues nonetheless, “I don’t know if you’re mad at me or if you’re embarrassed of me or what but whatever it is I’m so so so sorry. I know we’ve only known each other a week but,” Tyler quits rambling for a second to take a deep breath, “I just—I’m so grateful that you picked me up in your car that day and accepted me into your life even though I’m nowhere as cool as you and your friends and I’m sorry if I seem like a burden I just really want you to like me because I like hanging out with you and I like your blue hair and ripped jeans and I love the way all your tattoos have meanings behind them and when I’m around you I don’t feel insecure because I feel like you understand me and I just like you. I really, really like you, Josh. And I don’t want to lose you.”

Josh stops the car in front of Tyler’s house and puts it in park.  He slowly turns to Tyler, staring at him.

“Who ever said anything about losing me?”

And the next thing Tyler knows, Josh is smashing their lips together.

The kiss is slow and passionate, everything Tyler never knew he needed until now.  Now all he needs is _Josh Josh Josh._

They break the kiss reluctantly to breathe, and Josh puts his forehead against Tyler’s.  He stares at Tyler through his eyelashes and it makes Tyler’s heart swell.

“Tyler Joseph, will you go on a date with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for kisses and jealousy and gay  
> i'll be at the garbage dump if you need me  
> thanks for reading and leaving such nice comments on previous chapters :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there is a very short scene of graphic violence in this chapter, and one slur is used
> 
> thank you guys again for all the lovely comments  
> sorry this chapter took so freaking long  
> i hope you guys like it   
> <3 brandi

“So, have you decided what you’re going to wear yet?” Patrick questions.

Tyler sighs. “No, you’re going to have to help me with that too.”

“Ooooooh, I think this calls for a shopping trip!” Patrick announces, and a whoop of agreement from Dallon comes from across the room where he’s sitting cross-legged scrolling through Instagram.

Patrick starts squirming in excitement—Tyler has noticed he’s not quite a fan of sitting still for very long—and Tyler has to calm him. “If you keep moving I’m going to mess up your nails.”

Patrick mumbles something under his breath that sounds a little like _“killjoy”_ but Tyler chooses to roll his eyes and ignore it.

As soon as Tyler made it into his house last night, the taste of Josh still lingering on his lips, he bounded up his stairs and locked himself in his room.  He threw himself onto his bed and immediately dialed Patrick’s number on his phone. After he heard a groggy _hello_?, he prodded quietly, “Patrick, I need your beauty expertise.”

So, here he is at 9 AM, sitting on Patrick’s pink fluffy rug and painting his nails as Halsey blares loudly from Dallon’s phone.

“I hope you know,” Dallon pipes up, eyes still locked on his phone, “that no matter what you look like, Josh is still going to like you.  I mean, from the way Josh talks about you, you might as well be fucking Jesus risen from the dead.”

Tyler laughs at this. “I mean, I’m pretty sure Josh would leave me for ghost Jesus in a heartbeat, but thanks Dallon.” Tyler lets go of Patrick’s hand and grabs the bottle of light blue nail polish he had been using, screwing the cap on and setting it off to the side. “Okay, Patrick. Your nails are done. Don’t you dare touch anything before they dry.”

Patrick admires his hands for a few seconds before smiling widely. “You could make a living doing this, dude. You should, like, do celebrities’ nails or something.”

Tyler grinned. “Maybe that can be my side business.”

Patrick and Tyler giggle until Dallon breaks the laughter, “Not to be a _killjoy_ ,” he says sarcastically, shooting a look at Patrick, “but Tyler, you need to hurry and paint your own nails if we’re going to the mall. We’re running out of time.”

Tyler presses the home button on his phone and sees that Dallon is right about the time. He stands up and walks over to where his bag lays on Patrick’s bed, unzipping it and looking through the multiple colors of nail polish he brought along with him.  His eyes lock on a bright shade of pink, one of his favorites he owned but had never even used. He had always chickened out, thinking people would make fun of him for wearing pink.  Nervously, he wraps his hand around it and turns around to show Dallon and Patrick.

“Do you guys think Josh would like this color?” He asks sheepishly.

Patrick nods vigorously, and Dallon’s face lights up. “Bro, if you wear that color, you are so getting laid.”

Tyler laughs, taking their advice and deciding to just go for it.  He takes his place back on the rug and smacks the bottle against his palm a few times to shake it up before beginning to work his magic.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Tyler is staring at his reflection in awe. He can hardly believe the image in Patrick’s pink sparkly floor mirror is himself.  He pulls at the hem of his shirt nervously, hoping Josh will think he looks cute.

At the mall with Patrick and Dallon, Tyler had scavenged the shelves of Forever 21, choosing a new plain black t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and…a floral kimono.  Tyler was worried it would be too much, the kimono.  Too feminine.  But staring at himself in the mirror now, he decides nothing else matters because _he_ likes how he looks.

Plus, the pink flowers on the kimono match the color of his nails, so he’s kind of in love.

“Okay guys,” Tyler yells, “you can come in now.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, the bedroom door swings open and Patrick and Dallon re-enter.  Tyler turns toward them shyly, still pulling at the hem of his shirt. “So, what do you guys think?”

They both stare at him in silence for a few seconds before Patrick speaks up.

“Tyler, you look perfect.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Josh’s texts to Tyler explained that he would be at Patrick’s house to pick Tyler up at 2PM sharp. _“can’t wait to see you ty :) <33”_

So, when Patrick’s doorbell rings at exactly 1:55 PM, Tyler can feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. “I think I’m gonna throw up.” He whispers.

Patrick rubs his back soothingly as Dallon bounds down the stairs to answer the door. “You’ll be fine, kid, don’t worry. Josh is a sweet guy.” He gives Tyler a reassuring smile.

“Thanks, Patrick. For everything.”

Patrick nods at him knowingly and continues rubbing his back. From downstairs, they both hear a “hold on, let me go get him” before there’s more loud footsteps and Dallon’s face reappears in the doorway. “Alright, bro, he’s here. Break a leg.” Dallon smiles, beckoning Tyler downstairs.  Tyler pretends he doesn’t feel Dallon slap him on the ass as he walks through the doorway.

Tyler descends the stairs slowly. He takes this time to let his final anxious thoughts creep into his mind.  _You can have me for the next ten seconds,_ he thinks to himself, _and then I’m Josh’s._

_1…2…What if Josh doesn’t like my clothes?...3…4…What if Josh doesn’t like my nails?...5…6…What if I have nothing to talk about?...7…8…What if Josh decides he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?...9…10…What if I forget how to breathe?_

Then Tyler reaches the bottom of the stairs.

He turns the corner.

And there is Josh, standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of pink roses.

He doesn’t see Tyler approach; he’s playing with his blue hair, staring absentmindedly at the ground.  When Tyler’s feet come into his vision, he immediately looks up and meets Tyler’s eyes.  And his jaw drops.

He stares at Tyler, mouth agape, completely silent, similar to the way Patrick and Dallon had a few hours earlier. It makes Tyler a little nervous.

Tyler finally clears his throat and this seems to snap Josh out of his trance.  Josh coughs awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Uh-I. Sorry I um, didn’t mean to stare, it’s just,” Josh runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head, “it’s taking all the power I have in me not to full-on make out with you right now.”  Tyler blushes a bright shade of crimson.  “Oh, these are for you.” Josh remembers, extending the hand with the flowers to Tyler, and Tyler carefully takes them from his palm, trying not to think about their fingers brushing over each other.

Tyler admires the flowers, wondering how in the world he managed to snag the most perfect boy on the planet. “Thank you so much. They’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” Josh responds.

Tyler doesn’t want to speak too soon, he really doesn’t, but he thinks he may be in love.

His heart melts and drips into his veins, giving him newfound adrenaline.

He leans up and kisses Josh’s cheek. “Shall we go?” He suggests, and Josh nods fondly.

 

* * *

 

The plan was to go see a movie, but on the car ride Josh suggests they stop at Starbucks first and then walk the couple blocks from there to the theatre.  Tyler agrees wholeheartedly.  Taking one hand off the wheel, Josh reaches over and grabs Tyler’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Tyler takes in Josh’s apparel: a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and ripped black skinny jeans.  With Tyler and Josh combined, they look like they’re heading to a funeral.  Tyler giggles at this and voices it to Josh, who laughs loudly and gets all crinkly-eyed.

Once they pull into Starbucks and Josh puts the car in park, they hop out and walk hand-in-hand to the entrance. Josh holds the door open for Tyler and they go to stand in line. When it’s their turn to order, they ask for a pumpkin spice latte simultaneously, turning to grin at each other as the cashier laughs and types in their order.  Tyler pulls out his wallet to pay, but Josh snatches it from him, handing the lady a $20 bill.

“I’m not letting you pay for anything, so forget about it.” Josh informs him, and all Tyler can do is smile and thank him.

Leaving the store, they both sip at their coffees and begin their walk to the theatre. After only about a block of walking and light conversation, Josh suddenly says, “Oh my god, you must be so cold!” And before Tyler knows what’s happening, Josh is taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around Tyler’s shoulders.  “I hate to cover up your beautiful outfit, but I want you to be warm.”

And Tyler had never felt so warm in his life.

A few blocks down the road, they round the corner to the movie theatre and Josh opens the door, enveloping them in the heat and leaving behind the January cold. Apparently everyone decided to see a movie the same day as them, making Josh and Tyler have to wait in line patiently to get their tickets.  After finally buying the tickets, they make their way through the theatre. Tyler eyes all the people warily. He’s never been very good in crowded areas. He pulls at the hem of his t-shirt and Josh grabs his hand. “Hey, stop.” Josh says.

“Stop what?” Tyler questions.

“I know you pull on your shirt when you get nervous.” Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand. “There’s no need to be nervous, I’m here, Ty.” Tyler feels his shoulders relax slightly and he leans into Josh.

This lasts for about ten seconds before he sees them.

He noticeably tenses back up and Josh looks down at him.  “Ty, what’s wrong? I told you, there’s nothing to be nerv—”

“Josh we have to leave.” Tyler whispers, interrupting Josh.

“Leave? What? Why?” Josh asks worriedly. “Tyler, what’s going on?”

“Josh, _please_.” Tyler pleads, tightening his grip on Josh’s hand and pulling him the opposite direction of the group at the end of the hall.

But it’s no use. It’s too late. They already saw him.

“Tyler Joseph!” Tyler hears the shout above all the noise of the theatre, and the voice rings through his ears like a siren signaling an incoming tornado. And then they’re right in front of him. Alex Gaskarth and his gang of jocks. “Fancy seeing you here, dyke.”

As soon as Alex says it, Josh steps protectively in front of Tyler and bars his teeth. “What did you just _fucking_ call my boyfriend?” He barks. Tyler’s heart stops at the sound of the word ‘boyfriend.’

Alex laughs and his clique joins along. “Aww, Tyler’s got a boyfriend? That’s so cute. He must be your little gay playtoy, huh?”

Josh takes a step closer, jabbing a finger in Alex’s direction. “So you’re the one who’s been bullying Tyler at school.”

Alex places a hand over his heart, faking a hurt expression. “Bullying is such a strong word.  I’d say we were just having fun with the little bitch, isn’t that right Tyler?” Alex makes eye contact with Tyler and he just wants to cry, just wants to disappear into thin air.

“C’mon, Joshy, let’s just go.” He whispers.

But Josh doesn’t listen. Instead, he lets go of Tyler’s hand and clenches his palms into fists so hard his knuckles turn white. “I swear to god,” he says through his teeth, “if you say one more goddamned thing about my boyfriend, you’re dead.”

Alex smirks and closes the gap between himself and Josh until he’s right up in his face.  “Okay, then, pretty boy. Read my lips. Tyler. Joseph. Is. Scum.”

He can barely get the beginning of a laugh out before Josh’s fist connects with his jaw.

It all happens so fast.

Alex gets knocked to the ground and Josh climbs on top of him, straddling him to the floor and repeatedly punching him in the face. Tyler is crying by this point, screaming for Josh to stop, but he won’t listen. Alex’s gang stands at a distance seemingly helpless. Bystanders surrounding the scene gasp and yell for help, and the manager comes out screaming at them, trying and failing to break it up. He yells that he’s calling the cops but neither boy budges. Alex brings his knee up to Josh’s spine, throwing him off balance and flipping them over. He connects his fist with Josh’s left eye and now Tyler is screaming for Alex to stop. Josh knees Alex in the gut and delivers another hard blow to Alex’s mouth. Tyler can distinctly see the blood rushing out followed by him spitting out a tooth. That’s not enough to stop them, though. About a minute full of punches later, the cops arrive at the scene and everyone is quiet except for Josh. He’s screaming bloody murder at Alex. “Don’t you ever _fucking_ talk to my boyfriend like that again you son of a bitch!  If you ever lay another _fucking_ hand on him, I swear to god—”

And then they’re both pulled away, out of the theatre, and Tyler is left on the floor sobbing.

 

* * *

 

 

_6:50 PM_

_Tyler: hey text me when you can_

_6:51 PM_

_Tyler: i think we need to talk_

 

_7:30 PM_

_Tyler: josh??_

_7:37 PM_

_Tyler: i hope you’re okay_

_7:38 PM_

_Tyler: i need you to be okay_

_8:45 PM_

_Missed voicemail from Tyler: Uhh, hey Josh. It’s Ty. I’m really worried about you. Please check your text messages. Okay, um. Bye._

_10:03 PM_

_Tyler: are you mad at me for not telling you what was going on at school?_

_11:28 PM_

_Tyler: josh i need you_

* * *

 

When Tyler hears his phone ring at 11:45, he scrambles toward it like his life depends on it. And when he sees it is in fact Josh calling, he answers immediately.

“Josh?”

“Hey, Tyler. I got your texts.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Tyler, if anything, you should be the one who’s mad at me. I ruined our date. I made a whole scene. I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

There’s a pause while Tyler thinks about what to say, then, “Josh, no one has ever done something for me like what you did at that theatre today.  You…you fought Alex because you cared about me. You actually cared.”

“Of course I care, Tyler. You mean so much to me. I would fight a million guys for you.”

“Josh, you mean so much to me too.” Another pause. “Why did it take you so long to text me?”

“Well, I had to wait for my parents to pick me up from the holding cell the cops locked me in.” He chuckles slightly. “My parents weren’t very happy about that, but I explained what happened and they let me off the hook pretty easily. Then I had to, well, get some other things taken care of.”

“What other things?”

“You’ll see.” Pause. “So, um, since I kind of ruined our date, how would you like me to take you on a make-up date?”

“I would love that, Josh. Name a time and a place and I’m there.”

“Well, since you insist. How about right now?”

“Real funny.”

“I’m serious, Tyler.”

“Josh! It’s midnight!”

“Too bad. Open up your window.”

And with that, Josh hangs up.

Tyler sits on his bed, dumbfounded. Open his window? Oh god.

Reluctantly, he walks to his window, opens it, and…

There, standing on his lawn in the dim illumination coming from the street lamp, was one Joshua Dun waving up at Tyler.

“Come down!” Josh yells.

“Shhh, my parents will hear you! And how am I even supposed to get down?” Tyler whisper-yells back.

Josh tugs on the vines on the side of the house. “Climb down these.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Okay, Romeo, but if I break my leg you’re paying for the hospital bill.” He can hear Josh’s quiet laughter from below.

After somehow awkwardly making his way down the vines, he is standing in front of an angelic Josh wearing a black hoodie and the same tight ripped jeans from before.

But now, Josh is sporting a nicely forming black eye. Tyler gasps and steps closer, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. “Does it hurt?” He asks.

“Not too bad. I would still do it all again in a heartbeat. For you.” Josh responds. “I, uh, have a surprise for you.” Josh says.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Tyler asks curiously.

Josh, visibly anxious, smiles a crooked smile, meeting Tyler’s eyes. He slowly raises his hand to his hood, pulling it down off his head.

And, wow.

“I dyed my hair pink to match your nails.” Josh whispers, and even in the dim light Tyler can see him blushing.

And in that dim midnight moonlight, Tyler kisses Josh. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u handle all this cuteness  
> i sure can't
> 
> also IMPORTANT: i now have a tumblr solely dedicated to this AO3 acc so if you want to request prompts, ask about my fics, or even just simply talk to me go [here](http://nearly-skeletons.tumblr.com/ask)!! love you.


End file.
